Achievement Of 2025
by lxlTheMasterlxl
Summary: A madman known as Burnie Burns has the power to take innocent men and make them look guilty, then after rotting in jail for a month he takes the men under his wing, conducting experiments on them to make them a hardened killer, then finally push them to the front line, and all is well, until he brought a certain Jersey native into the equation.


Michael's P.O.V./ Background Info:

It was 2019 when it all started. Now the country ( U.S. of course ) promised us back in 2014 that the leaps towards more advanced and better/newer technology is coming fast. Of course back then we were thinking of higher graphics and bigger memory chips; but there plans were more advanced.

They proved this in two years exactly, making virtual reality a favorite pass time of the U.S. natives. Everything had become holograms or electronics. Sadly to the point that it was common for a man to own a robotic dog that followed him about the house, and a robotic maid that partook in chores. Slavery if you ask me, but they were programmed to do this, so it was different right? ( Not at all, but that's the shit the government sells everyone. )

But when 2017 rang around, shit hit the fan. Dark rumors were being spread. To the point that debates were issued on the legitimacy of the rumor. I didn't believe them at first, but then the government started acting fishy about it, paying people to shut up about it.

The rumor was, well, human mutations. An unlucky asshole is found at the wrong place, wrong time and ends up pinned for a crime they didn't commit. Then after a month of rotting in jail, they are transported to an old steampunk mansion where they are tested and experimented on; the moron never being smart enough to run. Finally, after all the tests are finished, the man is shoved into the front lines to fight wars, the experiments making him a cold-blooded killer with a sharp skill. But when it happened to me, all doubts the people had of this being fake, were erased.

Lindsay's P.O.V.: 

I sighed as I stood straight up, my back protesting from being hunched over for so long. I then ran my hands through my red hair, separating it into two sections and draping them over my shoulders, my hair covering my breasts. As I turned around towards the living room, I pushed the white headpiece ( In which went with the skimpy dress all the maids were forced to wear ) up my head to ensure that it wouldn't fall off my head. I started the walk towards the empty living room, my eyes scanning the large bulletin board on the far wall.

The board was of missing.. 'Experiments' the ones smart enough to run really. I only noticed one, Ray Narvaez Jr.. He was here not to long ago, a month or two. Ironically when he left so did the maid he got a little to friendly with, Courtney, disappeared as well. The other maids are making rumors, saying that Ray killed her, but I can't believe that.. Ray was a sweetheart and he loved her to pieces..

Though Courtney wasn't on the missing board..

As I looked for her my eyes locked onto another man. His lips were parted into a wide smile, his bright white teeth shining through. He then had stubble lining his mouth and chin, an overly big nose, emerald green eyes that caught the light just right, and then brown tangled hair that showed the man didn't understand what a brush was. I couldn't help but smile back at the joyful man. I then glanced down at his contact information.

Name: Gavin Free

Age: 23

Nationality: British

Added enhancements: Telepathy, telekinesis

Additional Information: He is highly intelligent, though he doesn't seem it. He is highly dangerous with explosives. If spotted please call the headmaster immediately. DO NOT APPROACH.'

He looked anything but dangerous though..

"All maids, I repeat, all maids, please report to the kitchen. All maids to the kitchen." The loudspeakers set around the mansion blared. I sighed as I looked up towards the nearest beckoning speaker.

"All maids are here? Excellent." The headmaster, Burnie, started as he looked at all of us lined up.

"We are recieving a new.. Experiment to take over Ray's old dorm." He paused for a moment, as if to let the information sink in. "Now his name is Michael Jones, and with all new immates, I need to assign him a personal maid. Any volunteers?"

Nobody said a word, nor stepped forward.

"Remember, a raise comes with being a personal maid." He stated, trying to coax us into accepting. Still nothing. He sighed, obviously agitated with the lack of co-operation. "Do I really need to p-"

"I'll do it." I interrupted, immediately worried about what I backed myself into.

"Ah, Lindsay, great. We will work out the raise later. Oh and the rest of you can leave, go back to whatever you were doing." He said with an exasperated tone. They all bowed and then dispersed.

Once they were gone he smiled to me and started talking oncemore. "Have you ever been a personal maid for one of the mutants?"

Mutants.. I hated how he said that. As if they were never humans to begin with..

"No.. I have not.." I replied dryly.

"Well good.. Let's get started then."


End file.
